


Count On Me

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Claire Novak in the Men of Letters Bunker, F/F, Gen, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Has Powers, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jack, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Teen Jack Kline, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Jack Kline, Uncle Dean Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: when your sister puts the pregnancy test that you took and thought you hid pretty well in front of you and asks for an explanation, how the fuck are you supposed to respond?
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Eliot (Supernatural:Lebanon)/Jack Kline, Jack Kline/Other(s), Max/Stacy (Supernatural: Lebanon)
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jack is still a nephilim, but he is actually eighteen years old and not a child, i'm not gonna explain how that works because i don't want to. also, he's trans because i project.

"jack, can i ask you a question?"

"depends if i know the answer."

out of the corner of jack's eye, he saw claire place something onto the library table that he was sitting at, eyes widening as he realized that his sister had placed the pregnancy test that he took yesterday in front of him; "why did i find this in the bathroom and nobody else knows where it came from?" claire asked and the teenager froze, searching for an response that wasn't the obvious one, "th-that's two questions." jack tried joking, his heart in his throat as he stared at the plastic white stick on the table, "i'm not fucking around, why the hell did i find a positive preg--?!"

"don't be so loud!" the nephilim exclaimed as he shot out of his seat, clapping his hands over his older sister's mouth because he did not want the entire bunker to know something that he really wasn't ready to share.

but, as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room, jack had a feeling he was going to have to explain himself much sooner than he wanted to, removing his hands from claire's face as he turned his head and saw both of his dads enter and he had never wanted to hide more in his entire life, getting that hot wash of shame over his entire body as everyone's eyes fell to the pregnancy test on table.

"we came to see what the fighting was about, but now i have an idea."

"please don't hate me." jack whispered, pressing his lips into a line as the urge to cry hit him like a truck and he tried to shove it down, clenching his fists at his sides, sam opening his mouth to speak but stopping as his son let out a pitiful wail, not wasting time as he rushed over and pulled the blonde into a hug, who just continued to sob. "d-don't be mad, pl-please don't be m-mad."

"we're not mad, jack, nobody's mad, everything's okay."

jack sniffled, hiccuping for breath as he tried to calm himself down and he pulled away from his father, wiping at the tears on his face and he let out a sigh, "how long?" sam asked softly as he walked over, the blonde shrugging, "i-i'm not really sure, a month i'd say, give or take."

"and the father?"

"knows but won't speak to me."

"i can make him speak." claire interjected, arms crossed over her chest and she had her angry big sister face on, "don't, it's not worth the time." jack responded, appreciating her instinct to destroy whoever hurt him, but he was a big boy.

he had stuff under control.

  
**•◇•**

  
"i have nothing under control."

jack stared up at the ceiling, laying on the couch in the little sort of abandoned farm house right outside of town that him and his group of friends claimed as their hang out spot, said group of friends sitting in the room with him; "what is your idea of control?" max asked, glancing over to her friend as he had a crisis, "i don't know, but it's definitely not whatever the hell i'm feeling now."

"is that feeling morning sickness?"

"yes and no."

"wait, it's like three pm." eliot pointed out, realizing that its no longer morning and furrowing his brow as he looked over to jack, "the nausea is never ending, the phrasing is a lie." he groaned as he sat up, putting a hand to his head as it spun for a moment before going back to normal, "you have more control than you think, jack."

"please enlighten me on the control i have, stace."

stacy closed her textbook, giving jack her full attention, "you found out and took the information rather well, told the dad and stayed together when the asshole just blocked you, you told your family and friends, and you made your own doctor's appointment." she listed and the nephilim blinked at her, "....well, when you put it that way."

"i can't speak on behalf of a pregnant person because i've never been, but to me; you've got things under pretty damn good control."

jack leaned back into the couch, sinking into the cushions and folding his hands over his stomach, which had the tiniest curve to it, ".......jacobs' a coward." he huffed and eliot chuckled, "preaching to the choir, dude." he mumbled and jack smiled, flopping into the teen's lap and eliot wasn't even phased by it, keeping his eyes on his phone and putting a hand on jack's head.

maybe things were going to be easier than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some things about this au that i want to mention in case they aren't clear!  
> • jack is an adult, he is 18/19 and he has finished highschool recently.  
> • he is ftm transgender.  
> • the father isn't meant to be any character from the show, just some dick who left.  
> • jack is still a nephilim and has powers and such, but he's got more control over them because he actually grew up instead of just being born in an adult body.  
> •×•  
> ALSO this fic might be updated slowly and the chapters will vary in length because i have bits and pieces figured out but i'm thinking as i go along.

jack has known of his pregnancy for a little over a month now, very much aware that there was a child developing in his womb. although, as he sat in one of the beds in the infirmary and stared down at the ultrasound photo of a little grey sort of baby shaped blurr in a sea of blackness, there was this surreal feeling in his chest.

"is it supposed to be this small?" he asked without looking up from the photo, "everything's normal, bud, don't worry." alex reassured as she packed up the portable ultrasound machine she borrowed from work, "m'not worried, the baby's just really small."

"it's been developing for barely eight weeks, you have plenty of time left before it starts squishing your other organs."

"won't this pregnancy only last six months?"

"dunno, kid. your mom's lasted only six months but you might not even be carrying a nephilim."

jack bit the inside of his cheek in thought, unable to stop himself from looking at the little grey blob in the photo; that little blob was his baby and it was going to grow into a human being, come out of him, learn day by day how to function and retain new information, look up to him for support and care, and become its own person with thoughts and feelings and interests and hobbies and desires.

holy shit.

**•◇•**

  
"when will i be able to stand up without nearly vomiting my guts out? who fucking knows!"

eliot chuckled as jack walked back into the bedroom from going to the bathropm, flopping down onto the bed and burying his face into a pillow, "is the nausea really that strong?" the red head questioned and jack shrugged, "i mean, exaggerated a bit, but it happens everyday and s'not like the gross feeling goes away right after." he mumbled and eliot ruffled his friend's hair, "you poor baby."

"i can very easily reach your crotch from here and i will punch it."

eliot gave a scoff, patting jack's head before returning his hand to his phone, only for his hand to be grabbed by jack and placed onto the nephil's head, making the red head quirk an eyebrow at him, "i'm pregnant and feel like ass, just pet me." the boy mumbled, "filing that under things i never thought i'd hear you say." eliot replied but proceeded in playing with jack's hair, making him smile.

jack has been spending most of his days with members of his friend group, having been put on a hunting hiatus and while he still aided by researching, the bunker was only so entertaining and while he loved his family, they were going to drive him insane with all the hovering and egg shell walking around him; it was from a place of love and he knew that with sharing the information would come worry, but he was already get annoyed by the constant check ins by every parental figure adult and his friends were a great way to escape that.

"you eating anything weird yet? like pickles and peanut butter?"

"i ate a lemon like an apple yesterday."

"okay, that's literally the _worst_ thing you've ever done." eliot gawked and jack giggled, "dean said the same thing and claire called me the antichrist, which isn't entirely false." he mumbled, "i bit into it and then realized that there was a reason that you peel them, but other than that there isn't anything weird. i've been wanting spicy stuff the most, actually."

"are you just adding hot sauce to everything?"

"kinda, i mean chili oil was already good on ramen and that's the only thing my body can really handle at the moment."

"you already lived off of ramen anyways, so not much has changed." eliot shrugged and jack scoffed, "basically, except i'm just nauseous and rounder."

**•◇•**

  
"other foods exist, you know that right?"

jack jumped in surprise, dropping his unopened packet of instant noodles, his expression matching a deer in headlights as him and dean made eye contact, "they taste good." he mumbled as he bent down and grabbed the package he dropped, "good enough for it to be your only meal for the last week?"

"i'm pregnant, so yes."

"is it really all you can stomach?"

jack shrugged, "i haven't tried anything else for awhile, but last i checked, everything that was in the fridge made me gag at the thought of it." he mumbled and dean walked over to the fridge, "well, since it's still morning time, how does some breakfast sound? bacon, eggs, and maybe i'll go a little crazy and make pancakes."

"that......that sounds nice."

"good because sam was seriously going to go full mom mode on you if he saw you eat another bowl of ramen."

"dude, i'm just trying to eat without getting sick." jack huffed as he sat at the kitchen table, dean chuckling as he went into the fridge and pulled out bacon and eggs.

  
**•••**

  
"it ain't going anywhere, kid, don't gotta cram it in all at once."

jack gave dean a half-hearted glare through a mouthful of syrup-covered pancake, very much enjoying the breakfast his uncle cooked, "i have to feed two people." he mumbled and dean gave him a pat on the shoulder as he passed by, "that doesn't mean you can't choke on bacon." the hunter commented and the nephilim shrugged, happily munching on bacon, "choking is a possibility but worth it."

"no, it is _not_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gets kinda gay and angsty because i said so.  
> •×•  
> also, i realized that i made the father of jack's child nate jacobs from euphoria and i'm not sorry about that.

"should i talk to nate again?"

eliot looked up from his book, said book being one on angels that sam had let him borrow, "didn't he block you?" he asked, turning his head and looking over jack who was sitting in one of the chairs behind the mini mart counter, the two waiting for max and stacy to come back with lunch, "well, he unblocked my socials.......maybe he wants to talk." the nephilim explained, hands resting on his bump that was now a little rounded out at three months.

"even if he does want to talk, you shouldn't."

"......i dunno."

"what do you mean you don't know? jack, he's a fucking asshole." eliot spat, getting a little angry that jack wanted to talk to the same guy who rejected him after getting him pregnant, "people can change, el."

"i _highly_ doubt he could."

"why can't i just give him a chance? what's the problem with that?"

"because, jack! nate jacobs was the biggest fucking dick in the entire school!"

"he's the father of my kid!"

"that doesn't fucking matter when he's degraded you, he's manipulated you, he's cheated on you! nate jacobs is a fucking cunt and you shouldn't give him even two seconds of your damn time!" eliot shouted, jack going quiet at the outburst, both now standing and glaring angrily at each other, "you know _exactly_ how it feels when a man isn't fit to be a father, jack. why are you even thinking about this?"

jack froze at that, eyes widening a bit and the two stood in silence for a moment before the blonde simply turned around and went towards the door, too emotional right now to be in the same room as eliot, the red head going to call his name and stop him but he was already out the shop door and eliot let out a frustrated sigh, putting his face in his hands.

goddammit.

**•••**

  
jack choked back sobs, sniffling and clutching a pillow to his chest, sitting up in his bed after he had come home in a fit of anger, said anger quickly changing into sadneas as he realized that he had been a major dick to eliot; he knew that his friend was right, but he just had to leave, he had to get out of the room before his stupid emotions made things worse.

jack didn't know whether to blame hormones or his own emotions on this one, his brain sending him through a rollercoaster of anger and sadness and the struggle of seeing eliot almost every day and realizing more and more that this boy was really great in almost every way and how had he not noticed that sooner?!

sure, it was the typical cliche romance trope of "oh shit my best friend is actually boyfriend potential", but it wasn't like jack could control the gayness or the fact that eliot was really kind and caring, even before the pregnancy, but after jack had gotten pregnant he just doubled down on the generosity; reading books on angels and angelic pregnancy, reading up on pregnancies in general, checking in on jack everyday, asking about the baby and if he was still feeling sick, helping him through dysphoria episodes.

fuck, eliot was awesome and jack had just been an asshole to him over his ex; yeah, _that's_ how to get him to like you back.

jack jumped as he heard a knock on his bedroom door, quickly wiping his hands over his face and clearing his throat, "come in." he called, his voice all croaky from crying despite his attempts, and the door opened, sam peering inside and once he noticed the "i've been crying my eyes out for the past ten minutes" expression of his son's face, he went into full dad mode. "oh, jack, what happened?"

"s'nothing, jus' hormones."

"did something happen with one of your friends?"

jack sniffled, burying his face in the pillow he was holding, ".....we had a stupid fight and he yelled and i yelled but he was right so i dunno why i'm so upset." he munbled with defeat, knowing he couldn't keep this stuff from his dad, "you're allowed to be upset, doesn't matter why."

"but i know that he's right and i just feel like such an asshole because i walked out."

"if you don't mind me asking, what was the fight about?"

"......you remember nate, right?"

sam clenched his jaw and nodded, he wished that he could forget that asshole of a teenager, "w-well, i mentioned that he unblocked me on social media to eliot and i was thinking that i should maybe try and talk to him about the baby, but eliot didn't think it was a good idea and we just got into an argument and now im crying because im an idiot."

"jack, i don't blame you for thinking about talking to him again, especially with your situation, but eliot is right, it isn't a good idea."

"i just......i want the baby to have more than just me. i know that nate's not someone that the baby should be around ever, but.......it was just a hopeful thought, i guess."

sam wrapped an arm around jack's shoulders, pulling the boy into his side and jack laid his head on his dad's shoulder, "the baby's going to have more than just you, buddy. it'll have wonderful aunt claire and, not to brag, but awesome grandpa sam and cas." he smiled, making jack chuckle, "also, your friends are here for you too. max, stacy, eliot; all three of them are there for you."

jack sighed, "i know, i just.....a lot of feelings and they all suck."

sam chuckled, "good feelings will come, though." he cooed and jack smiled; yeah, hopefully.

**•••**

  
jack knocked on eliot's front door, having taken a walk (and a flight) down into town, he was calmed down now for the most part and he knew that he had to talk to eliot in person, texting would be just dumb; "oh, hi jack." eliot's mom smiled as she opened the door, "h-hey, is eliot home?" the teenager asked and she nodded, moving aside and letting him inside, thanking her as he walked inside, making his way upstairs and he knocked on eliot's bedroom door.

"mom, i told you--"

"i'm not your mom."

jack slowly opened the door, seeing eliot sitting up on his bed and looking at his friend, making jack's worry shoot up and he shut the door behind him as he entered, walking a little bit closer to eliot but giving them a good amount of space in case things went bad, "look, i-i'm really sorry for leaving like that. it was ki-kind of an asshole thing to do."

"it's alright jack, you were just upset."

the nephilim took a deep breath, his hands twitching and feet shuffling anxiously, "it's not okay, i was mad at you for looking out for me and i-i know that you're just trying to make sure that i st-stay safe and not get into a bad place a-again and i-i get it if you're mad at me fo-or being rude, i'm sorry that i was such a dick and i-i just--" jack stammered, his throat clogging with emotion and his eyes wetting with tears, trying to keep himself together but his feelings were taking over.

"i'm not mad at you." eliot cooed as he stood up and walked over to jack, pulling him into a tight hug, "y-you're just being super good to me a-and making sure i'm okay and you're doing so much to help me with everything and you're just like the greatest person in the entire world and i'm sorry that i was an asshole, please don't be mad at me."

"i'm not mad at you, jack, okay? it's all good now, just a little argument."

jack sniffled, burying his face in eliot's shoulder and clinging to his best friend, hating his feelings for making him act like such a fool, "i love you, okay? i really do." eliot cooed and jack's heart twirled, but it didn't mean what he wanted it to mean, "i love you too." he mumbled and eliot pulled away, wiping at jack's face, "hormones are kicking your ass, aren't they?" he teased and jack laughed, "little bit."

eliot put his forehead to jack's, hands on the nephilim's forearms and he gave him a soft smile, "you're my favorite person ever, you know that?"

jack looked up at eliot, slowly lifting his head to get a better look at the boy, his heart and brain going a mile a minute as he stared at eliot, their faces inches apart and every part of jack's body wanting him to lean forward and clowe the space; so, he did exactly that and leaned forward, pressing his lips to eliot's in a sloppy and quick kiss.

as soon as their lips connected, jack's brain pressed the panic button and the alarms went off, realizing that what he was doing was fucking insane and he pulled away, heart sinking as he was met with eliot's surprised expression.

oh god, what did he fucking do?

"i-i'm sorry." he stammered out, backing away and the tears came flooding back into his eyes, "i'm sorry, i should go." he breathed out before rushing out the door, mentally beating himself for doing something so stupid as he left eliot's house.

"fuck!" he cursed to himself, wiping at his face and scrunching his sleeve up in his hands as he landed from flight outside the bunker, rushing inside and ignoring everyone as he went immediately to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a filler chapter more than anything but yeah things are coming together!

eliot parked his bike outside the bunker, going down the stairway that led to the actual front door and knocking onto it, bouncing on his feet as he waited for an answer, the door swinging open to reveal mary, "oh, hey, eliot, what's up?"

"hi, uh, is jack home right now? i-i kinda need to talk to him."

"yeah, he's in his room." she cooed and moved aside, letting the boy in and he went towards jack's room, staring at the door and the small golden "22" on it; this whole day had been fucking insane.

the fighting, the crying, the kissing, the running away; it was making eliot feel like he was on a rollercoaster that had a million twists and turns and drops. the knowledge that jack ran away out of fear of rejection was terrible; it wasn't like eliot didn't like jack back, he had wanted to be with his friend for years but he never had the courage to say what he wanted even when jack wasn't with that fuckhole, but of course when jack fucking _kisses him_ , his body shuts down and he makes jack think he did something wrong.

well, at least he could make things right.

eliot knocked on the door, hearing a faint "come in" and he slowly turned the knob, opening the door, peaking inside and seeing jack's back turned to him, a laptop screen being the only source of light in the room as it played a thomas sanders blooper video, ".......hey." the red head cooed, watching as jack quickly sat up as he realized who was here and he turned to eliot, the teenager flicking on the light so that he could see jack's face.

the blonde's eyes were red and puffy from crying and he was looking at him with those bambi eyes that always made eliot's heart soar, but the sadness in them were making eliot's heart sink this time; ".........do you hate me?" he whispered and eliot shut the door behind him, walking over to jack and he gently cupped his cheek, leaning down and kissing the nephilim, taking him by surprise but jack put his hand over eliot's, his heart leaping into his throat from joy.

the older teenager pulled away, "i could never hate you." he cooed and jack smiled, happy tears making his eyes wet and he wrapped his arms around eliot's waist, burying his face in the boy's torso and eliot felt tears soak into his shirt, but he didn't care at all, putting a hand on jack's head and playing with his hair, "i keep crying, fuck." jack mumbled as he pulled away and eliot chuckled, bending down in front of the nephilim and wipimg the stray tears away.

"i actually really do like you, jack--i mean, i love you, you're my best friend, i just mean--"

"--you want to be more."

"yeah." eliot sighed as jack finished his thought for him, the blonde giggling and sniffling, "i, uh, i wouldn't.....object to being something more." he stammered and now it was eliot's turn to giggle, "we're both fucking stupid, will you be my boyfriend?"

jack gave a happy nod, nose scrunched up as he smiled and eliot leaned forward, kissing him again but the fireworks still exploded in his chest like it was the first time.

  
**•••**

  
"having fun over there?"

eliot looked up, giving jack a playful glare, "i'm just showing you my affection." he mumbled before pressing another kiss to the nephil's baby bump, the two laying out on jack's bed and dressed in pajamas, eliot deciding to sleep over and it wasn't like jack was going to protest to being cuddled, "correction; you're showing the baby affection."

"last i checked, this super cute tummy belonged to my super cute boyfriend."

"ugh, you're gonna make me puke."

eliot chuckled, scooting closer to jack and laying his head on the pillow next to jack's, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest, "i love you and the baby, you know that, right?" the boy mumbled and jack smiled, grabbing eliot's hand, "we love you too."

"epic."

"you're so lame."

"m'epic." eliot smirked, burying his face in jack's shoulder and he shut his eyes, it not being long before both teens were fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"mary, i think twenty different bottles for a baby is enough."

"there isn't twenty bottles."

"okay, fifteen, whatever."

mary rolled her eyes at claire, the young adult smirking at her, "a lot of talk for someone who's putting every stuffed animal she finds into the cart." the winchester teased and claire's smirk fell, turning into a small annoyed grimace, "i'm sure the things we buy won't go to waste, along with whatever else jack gets at the shower." she added and the young adult shrugged, "you're probably right, but we probably should tone it down a tad because we aren't the only people buying stuff and we know that almost everyone else is just as extreme as we are if not worse."

mary pondered for a moment before nodding, pushing the cart out of the aisle and moving along, seeing claire grab another plushie and toss it into the cart, "claire, you just said--"

"it's a fucking bear with angel wings, i had to."

**•◇•**

  
"i will kick you out of this kitchen if you keep stealing!"

jack pointed to his six month bump, "i get a free pass."

"pass or not, there won't be any food left if you keep sampling, you heathen." dean playfully spat, jack looking him in the eyes as he took another one of the pigs in a blanket dean had made for the baby shower, "someone get this thief outta here!" the hunter shouted so that he could continue cooking without interruption, "oh, leave him alone, he's got two mouths to feed." jules, who was eliot's mother and also assisting dean in the kitchen, mumbled.

"yeah, dean, leave me alone."

"i swear--"

"babe, leave the old man alone before he gets more gray hairs from the stress you put him under." eliot commented as he entered the kitchen, having heard the "arguing" and the teen's mother and boyfriend laughed as dean glared at him, "i will end you." the winchester threatened with no real venom in his tone and eliot chuckled, taking jack's hand and leading him out of the room, only for the nephilim to grab another snack before exiting with his boyfriend.

**•••**

  
"i am NOT that big!" jack declared as he grabbed the rather lengthy piece of string from his sister's hands; the party attendants in the middle of the pretty well known string game that most baby showers do, several of the party members in the bunker carrying around pieces of string at the lengths they figured would fit around jack's waist. "prove it to me, twerp!"

jack gave her a glare as he wrapped the yarn around his waist, the string only being a little too long and claire let out an aggravated curse, "i was so close!" she huffed and the nephilim handed her back her string, "everyone's guessing too big." he mumbled, "well, you're pretty round."

"hey!"

"you've been growing a fucking baby for six months, i'd hope you'd be round." max commented without even looking up from the onesie she was drawing on, an assortment of fabric markers and paints and such on the war room table with a couple stacks of plain onesies in the middle of it so they could be decorated, other people sitting at the table with her and decorating onesies of their own.

"i swear to god, if i look over and see you drawing a penis on that onesie."

"the fact that you expect that of me is hurtful, kline."

"didn't you draw a penis on one already?" alex, who was sitting beside the blonde and stacy, asked with an eyebrow raise and max pressed her lips into a line, "..... _maybe_." she muttered and jack rolled his eyes at her, taking a seat at the table and grabbing a onesie along with some markers, making a design of his own.

  
**•••**

  
the baby shower had ended notbthat long ago, it almost feeling like it was never going to end as it had been hours and hours; games had been played, prizes had been handed out, and presents had been opened, the five people that lived in the bunker and eliot now just sitting in the den and talking amongst themselves.

jack watched as castiel turned his head to sam and tapped his husband's shoulder, the man leaning down and the angel whispered something into his ear before he nodded and left the room, "what are you hiding?"

"sam's just getting your last present."

"if it's another pack of diapers, i'm going to lose it."

"you'll be thankful for those later when you realize how many times you have to change them." mary commented and both jack and eliot made a disgusted face, sam returning to the room with a thick square gift wrapped in a pink wrapping in his hands, jack furrowing his eyebrows as his dad handed it to him, tearing apart the paper and he realized that it was a photo album removed most of the wrapping.

the cover was made of leather and it was a little worn down, but it still in good shape, a moon and cloud sticker were in the top left of the front and surrounded by little stars that were scattered around the cover, a small label that read "little one" pasted onto the cloud and a stickers with the words "welcome to the world" in cursive stuck in the middle of the collection of stars, little tabs sticking out from in between the pages with different childhood moments written on them, such as "first birthday" and "first halloween".

"kelly made that before you were born." castiel explained and jack looked up at his father, "she wanted us to put your baby photos in there, and there is some for each milestone, but she also said that she wanted there to be room for your child's photos to be put in there." he continued and jack looked back down, slowly opening the scrapbook and seeing a photo from the day he was born stuck onto the first page, the details of his birthdate written beside the picture of him swaddled up in a blanket and sleeping.

as he flipped through the pages, he noticed the empty spaces on each page that was meant for another photograph and description, realizing that they were meant to be filled with photos of his child and they were going to be beside young photos of him, his eyes welling up with tears at the knowledge that his mother had purposely designed it this way, wanting him to have things to look back on and cherish.

the nephilim covered his mouth as his lips began to quiver, squeezing his eyes shut and tears leaked out before he let out a sob, his hormones going whack and eliot rubbed jack's back, "th-thank you." jack sniffled, giving his parents a wobbly smile before letting out a small "oof" as he felt the baby give a rough kick and eliot smiled, putting his hand on his boyfriend's belly and rubbing it, "she's comforting you."

"i appreciate the gesture."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are coming to an end!  
> •×•  
> some details about birthing is mentioned so caution(?)

"ace isn't a bad name."

"are you looking through a deck of cards for baby names?"

jack lightly smacked a pillow against eliot's face, "at least i'm looking, fuckhead." he grumbled and eliot chuckled, laying his head in jack's lap, the two sitting on the floor of the nursery in overalls and covered in splotches of paint; the room's concrete walls now fully painted in a soft mint green, just needing the furniture to be put into it.

"do you wanna name her after someone? like your mom?" eliot suggested and jack shrugged, "i don't know, it's possible, but i want her to have a name that isn't incredibly feminine, so i might do a name beginning with k instead of just naming her kelly." he explained, scrolling through a website on his phone, "all these names kinda suck though."

"they can't be that bad."

"oh, so you would name your kid kale?"

eliot let out a small laugh, "you could name her keanu?" he suggested and jack chuckled, "a fitting name if she ends up being immortal."

"do we actually know if keanu reeves is immortal?"

"my father said he wasn't fully human, and he's been around for awhile so i trust him."

"wait, really?"

jack nodded, "so are john mulaney and hozier, mulaney's a newer immortal though, like the 20s, and hozier was one of cas' vessels in the b.c era." he mumbled, continuing to look through the "k" names on his phone, "how many immortals are famous?"

"i could probably get you a list."

"please do."

  
**•◇•**

  
"god fucking dammit!" jack screamed as he threw his phone, it sliding against the floor and smacking against the wall, the nephilim angrily balling up the instructions for a crib in his hand, sitting on the floor of what will be the nursery and surrounded by pieces of a crib.

"everything alright?"

jack looked up at sam's voice, giving his dad an annoyed glare, "customer support is a fucking lie and i'm gonna find whoever the fuck has been degrading and misgendering me for an _hour_ over a stupid crib and smite them into ash!"

sam gave him a sympathetic smile before walking over to his son, giving him a hand and pulling him up to his feet, "how about i make the crib and you go take a break?" sam suggested and jack shook his head, "no, i can do it, people are just being stupid."

"buddy, you've been doing stuff for the nursery all day, you should rest at least for a little bit."

"all i do is rest, dad."

"you're growing a baby, a lot of rest is good."

"i can't just sit around while eliot works for hours and hours!" jack snapped, emotions overwhelming him, "and of course, after work, almost every fucking day, eliot comes here and does so much for the baby for when it comes like the great person he is and i've done fucking nothing but eat and sleep and be emotional over every little thing, so i can do one helpful thing by building this _stupid_ fucking crib for my fucking child!" he rambled, releasing frustration on himself and just a bunch of other feelings he's been keeping inside, tears springing into his eyes.

sam pulled jack in for a hug, the boy nuzzling his face against his dad's chest and sniffling, "m'doing nothing and s'not fair to el." he mumbled and the hunter ran his fingers through jack's hair, "you're doing a lot buddy, give yourself some credit."

"i just sit around feeling dysphoric all day."

"eliot does more physical stuff for the baby, like putting together furniture and stuff, but you make appointments with alex to check up on the baby, you make sure to take the proper supplements to keep the baby healthy, and you do much more. don't put yourself down like that, bud, you're doing great and you're gonna be a great parent."

jack smiled up at sam, scrunching his face up a bit as the man kissed his head and ruffled his hair, "now, do you want to take a break and we can build this together?" he suggested and jack nodded, "sounds good."

  
**•◇•**

  
"mary, can i ask you something?"

mary looked to eliot as he entered the kitchen, the teen sitting at the table with her and in pajamas, the winchester looking at the clock and seeing that it was almost midnight, "oh, yeah, sure honey, what is it?" she smiled, "what was it like when you had dean and sam? like, uh....the labor part."

"what do you mean?"

"i mean, i know it was painful and it's not like i'm gonna feel it, but i just want to have an idea of how it works from someone who's gone through it."

mary gave him a smile, "it was a very long time ago for me and i had human babies, so my information might be different than what happens to jack." she cooed and eliot shrugged, the woman taking it as a signal to keep going, "the first stage of labor usually lasts about twelve to thirteen hours for a person's first child."

"the _first_ stage?"

"there are four stages, well the last one is just the recovery of birthing, but it's a very long process."

"why is the first stage so long? what happens?"

"well, the contractions start as cervix begins to open and during the beginning of it, you should just relax and time the contractions and once it gets difficult to talk during a contraction, that's a sign that active labor is starting and, in jack's case, we'd call alex."

eliot let out a small sigh, "she'll be in lebanon near the due date, right? sioux falls is over eight hours away by car." he mumbled and mary nodded, "yeah, she should be here sometime this week because it's getting pretty close, isn't it?" she replied and the teen nodded, "it's been like forty weeks, she should be done cooking." he confirmed, "how long do the contractions last? like, a minute?"

"well, they get closer and closer together and stronger as things progress, but in active labor, they do last about a minute and are about five minutes apart, in the end they feel like they're basically on top of each other and it's hard to get a break in between them. the contractions move the baby down the canal to get it out, so that's why parents are told to push with the contractions. then, of course, the afterbirth has to come out once the baby's out so the contractions keep happening."

"oh god, that sucks."

mary laughed at eliot's comment, the cringe evident in his tone, "yeah, it's no party." she chuckled and the red head ran a hand through his hair before pinching the bridge of his nose, grimacing a bit as he thought about how torturous this was going to be for jack, "but, the pain ends and when it ends, you have a beautiful little baby to spoil."

eliot let out a small breath as he smiled, removing his hand from his face, "yeah, we will."

  
**•◇•**

  
"are you gonna force your kid to like marvel?"

"if she doesn't like marvel, we're gonna have a huge problem." jack commented as he pressed a thumbtack into the wall, said thumbtack being one of four that were keeping a spiderman homecoming poster up, that poster being one of many fandom related pictures that the nephilim had hanging up. "with peter and bucky staring at her everyday, i don't think she'll have a choice." eliot replied as he looked at the decorations around the room.

the couple had most of the day furnishing and decorating the nursery; a black wooden crib against the wall, soft sheets and a blanket inside along with a plush bear inside it, a solar system mobile hanging above it, a cushioned rocking chair in the corner of the room and a changing table with drawers full of clothes and changing supplies next to the crib with a bin full of stuffed animals in between the chair and table, pictures of family members and fandom posters stuck on the mint green walls, a tall lamp standing beside the crib.

"this is probably the best room in the entire bunker."

"we worked our asses off, it better be."

jack giggled at eliot's reply, backing away from the wall and sitting down on the cushioned foot stool in front of the rocking chair, looking up at eliot as the elder teen walked over and he leaned down, giving jack a kiss on the head and causing the boy's nose to scrunch up at the gesture, wrapping his arms around and eliot's waist and leaning into him, nuzzling against his stomach, "getting tired?" he cooed and jack nodded, "little bit, my feet just hurt."

"well, yeah because against better judgement, this is the first time you've sat down in like four hours."

"we were busy."

eliot rolled his eyes, patting jack's head, his boyfriend being one of the most stubborn people he's ever met, "you wanna grab some food and then get into bed?" eliot suggested and jack looked up at him, "sounds good to me." he smiled and he removed his arms from around eliot's waist, holding his hands out and eliot took them, helping the very pregnant nephil to his feet.

a small squeak came from jack as he stood up, his face scrunching up a bit and worry rushed into eliot's chest, "you alright?" he asked, "yeah, i'm alright." jack replied, discomfort in his tone and he let go of one of eliot's hand, putting a hand to his belly and letting out a heavy breath, "i'm almost positive that was a contraction."

"wait, like a real one?"

"yeah, it was stronger and longer than the false ones i've had."

eliot took a breath, "okay, shit, what do you wanna do now?" he asked and jack chuckled at his frantic tone, "relax el, things just started." he cooed and the red head sighed, "you shouldn't be comforting me, you're the one having a baby." he muttered as he rubbed at his face and jack kissed his cheek, "i just wanna eat something right now and then lay down, we'll prepare things when it gets closer, okay?"

"food, nap, baby. got it, let's do this."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one or maybe two chapters left after this!

jack let out a whimpery sigh, head resting on his folded arms as he leaned onto the map table, eliot rubbing his back as his boyfriend powered through a contraction, "this sucks so much ass." he grumbled as he stood back up after the contraction finished, gripping onto the table, "you're doing great though, baby."

jack had been in labor for over twelve hours now, getting closer and closer to needing to move into the infirmary, waiting for alex to finish setting up everything she would need for the delivery, jack not sure why it was taking her so long but he didn't want to ask, knowing that so many possibilities came with giving birth to a not-totally-human child and also knowing that everyone just wanted to be prepared, plus it was better for him to move around the bunker instead of sitting and waiting for each contraction to come and go.

"i want this baby out of me." he groaned, resting his head on eliot's shoulder and eliot smiled, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his head, "soon." he cooed, the nephilim burying his face in his boyfriend's shoulder, the two swaying a little for jack's comfort and eliot looked up at the sound of footsteps, seeing castiel walk out of the infirmary and into the war room, the angel making his way over to the couple, "everything's set up now if you want to come into the bed, jack."

jack looked up at his father, giving a small nod before he pulled away from eliot, but still held his partner's hand and the three walked to the infirmary, going inside the large room and seeing alex pulling on a pair of latex gloves and sam leaning against the wall nearest to the staircase with dean, the two turning and smiling as they saw the three enter the room, "hey, how close we getting?" the taller man asked, "very close, contractions are like three minutes apart." eliot informed whilst he took jack over to the nearest bed, easing him onto it.

coincidentally, as soon as jack sat down, another contraction hit him and he let out a moan, clenching his fists as he gripped onto eliot's shirt, deeply breathing through the intense pain and his boyfriend gently rubbed his back, "oh, fuck this!" jack growled as the contraction hit its peak, clenching his jaw and scrunching face up, hands shaking from how tightly he was squeezing, eliot doing his best to comfort him during this but feeling like he wasn't doing what he could.

"el."

at jack's whimper, eliot bent down and pulled his boyfriend into a hug, "i'm here baby, i gotcha." he cooed and jack burier his face in eliot's shoulder, sniffling a little as he was crying from the pain, the red head feeling jack tense up again and he rubbed at his back, pulling away a little so that he could look at jack's face and he gave him a kiss on the forehead before noticing the way jack's face was scrunched up and the flush in his cheeks, "jack, are you pushing?"

a quick nod was all eliot got, looking up at alex with wide eyes and the nurse shifted into gear, "if you aren't about to have a baby or are the boyfriend of someone who is, shoo." she announced to the three adults on the other side of the room, none of them protesting before they left and alex made her way over to the bed jack was on, "kiddo, you gotta at least take your bottoms off before you push again."

at her comment, jack scrambled to pull his bottoms off, not really getting anywhere as his hands were a bit shaky from how much his body was going through right now and eliot did the deed for him before getting behind jack and helping him sit up against his chest, the nephilim letting out a growl as another contraction hit him and he grabbed eliot's hands, starting to push again and alex scrambled to get into the catching position, not seeing the baby crowning but she knew that it wouldn't be long before that happened considering how fast the contractions were coming and how hard jack was pushing.

"easy, jack, easy; don't want to overwork yourself so soon."

"have to p-push."

"i know that, but you don't want to get stuck in the end, the contractions will help, ease up a bit." the young nurse cooed and the nephilim tried to listen, softening his pushing a bit before stopping completely as the contraction ended, leaning against eliot and breathing heavily, not getting much time to rest as another contraction appeared and he pushed again, feeling the baby slide down his canal and the pressure was bordering on unbearable, pushing harder as he felt it breach his opening.

"stop pushing, breathe and let the contractions do their job, we don't want you to tear."

jack stopped pushing at alex's command, panting and whimpering as the baby crowning caused a burning sensation, "you're doing amazing, jack." eliot cooed as he moved some kinda sweaty fringe out of jack's face, "wanna push." the nephilim whined as the urge to push during the contractions was just getting harder to suppress, "tiny pushes, bud, don't want any tearing."

jack did as he was told, giving small pushes accompanied by small grunts and whimpers, squeezing eliot's hand and curling in on himself as most as he could with his belly in the way, gasping as there was a relief of pressure but there was still plenty of pain and he groaned, "ah, fuck!"

lights began to frantically flicker in the room as jack couldn't stop himself from giving big pushes, wanting it all to just fucking be done with and he screamed at a rather rough contraction while he pushed, eliot and alex jumping as one of the light blubs in the room burst, sparks and bits of glass flying, but thankfully it was on the side of the room that they weren't on.

"almost there, jack, almost out."

jack took a small pause in pushing, panting and resting his head back on eliot's shoulder, his boyfriend giving him a gentle a kiss on the neck in support before the nephilim sat back up and pushed again, feeling a huge release of pain and he gasped, loosening his tight grip on eliot's hands and he looked down at the squirming newborn that alex had caught, "looks like you have a little girl, jack."

"oh......oh my god."

as the baby let out a wail, alex grabbed the scissors on the table beside her and she paused, looking up at eliot and offering him the scissors, "i think this is your job." she smiled and the boy froze, "oh, i-i....." he stammered and jack gave him a smile, "cut the cord, dummy."

with a wide smile, eliot gently got up from behind jack and grabbed the scissors from alex, carefully cutting the cord and seperating the mother and child, "i'm gonna clean all this gunk off her." the nurse informed before getting up, going over to the small baby bath nearby the sink so that she could properly clean the newborn.

"you've got a daughter, jack." eliot cooed and the nephilim looked up at his boyfriend, "we have a daughter, eliot, _we_." he corrected and the older boy's eyes visibly wetted with tears, jack chuckling and giving his partner a kiss on the lips.

  
**•••**

  
"sam, sit down, you're gonna make a hole in the floor with all your pacing." dean joked as he grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him towards a chair and, reluctantly, the younger winchester sat down, "it's been forever, he's got to be done soon, right?"

mary shrugged, "giving birth takes awhile, plus he probably wants to clean up a bit after he's done." she replied and castiel grabbed his husband's hand, "everything's fine, sam." he cooed and the winchester gave the angel a smile.

the sound of a door opening and shutting made everyone looking up in unison, their eyes landing on eliot as the boy left the infirmary and entered the war room, looking at the four adults sitting at the map table and he gave them a big smile, "jack said, and i quote, 'tell them to come in before they lose their minds waiting'." he smiled before making a small 'follow me' gesture and everyone got up, following him into the infirmary.

on the nearest bed, jack sat up against the pillows and under the covers with a small blanketed bundle in his arms, the nephilim looking up as he heard the door open and he raised one of his hands in a wave, giving a tired smile as his family made their way over, "say hello to kota joan." he smiled as he moved the blanket from around the now sleeping newborn's face, showing her to everyone.

"oh, jack, she's beautiful." castiel cooed and jack smiled, the two sharing a brief look before the nephilim carefully handed the baby over to her grandfather, who gladly took her and cradled her in his arms, sam peering over the angel's shoulder. "how do you feel?" mary cooed and jack shrugged, leaning his head on eliot's shoulder as the boy sat beside him, "m'pretty sore, but i'm alright."

"how's it feel to be a dad?"

jack chuckled at dean's question, turning to eliot, "i dunno, how does it feel, el?" he smirked, "stop, i'm gonna cry if you keep doing that." eliot mumbled and jack gave his thigh a loving squeeze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad ending but oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! the audience for fics with these tags are rather small but im super happy if you read and enjoyed this!

"DAAAAAAAD!"

kota's joyful scream echoed throughout the halls as the little girl ran towards her dad's bedroom, bursting through the door and jumping onto the bed where jack laid, "dad! up!" she squealed and he opened his eyes, "i'm up, you goblin." he mumbled as he looked up at his daughter, sitting up and pulling her into his lap, to which she happily snuggled into his chest, "could've sworn i said to let your dad rest, but guess that went through one ear and out the other."

jack looked to eliot as he entered the room, giving his fiance a smile and eliot gave the nephilim a kiss, kota making a disgusted sound at her fathers kissing, "i didn't need to see that!" she whined and jack rolled his eyes before smothering her face in kisses, making her squeal and kick her feet in an attempt to get away from him, but he was holding her too tightly for that to happen.

kota was five years old now and she was wonderful; an energetic and incredibly kind beam of sunlight that definitely inherited her fathers' sass because the kid had a mouth on her, but her golden heart made up for the minor attitude. she was developing fast too, physically and mentally, which was just the angelic genes in her and while she hadn't showed any powers that rivaled jack's yet, he was sure they were going to come, and eliot was happy that they didn't have to chase a child around the bunker because she learned how to fly.

speaking of eliot, he was the same as he was five years ago; the greatest partner anyone could ever ask for, now just one of the best fathers in the world and also having the title of "fiance" because he had proposed to jack late last year, the two still planning their wedding even though they knew it was going to be small, but they were taking their time and making sure things all went well.

also, not to mention the fact that jack was pregnant once again, but this one was on purpose and attempted after a few in depth conversations.

kota was overjoyed that she was going to be a big sister, asking about the baby at least twice a day and talking to jack's four month bump all the time, which was one of the cutest things eliot had ever seen in his life and he would be lying to you if he said that he didn't have any photos or videos of her doing so.

you're probably wondering about the whole hunter thing, how is that working? well, jack kind of retired, knowing that he needed to be there for his daughter instead of going from state to state every other week. he was the healer if someone got injured on a hunt in a way that some bandaging and pain meds couldn't fix, also being available if someome needed extra backup, but there were other hunters in the bunker that were also available so it was very rare for him to go on a hunt.

"is there a reason you disturbed my slumber, little miss?" jack questioned, taking a break from smothering his child with kisses but still holding her in his lap, "i wanted pancakes, but papa said to wait for you and i'm hungry." she replied before looking up at her father, "does the baby like pancakes, dad?" she questioned, but she didn't really want for an answer before turning in jack's arms and bending down, pressing her face against his belly, "do you like pancakes? papa makes 'em real good!"

eliot and jack laughed at their daughter, the red head grabbing her from jack's lap and holding her on his hip, "since you're so impatient, let's go start those pancakes and give dad time to get into clothes."

"i'm wearing clothes."

"boxers and a sesame street shirt that's so faded you can barely see elmo's face aren't clothes that you can wear out of this bedroom."

"fine, i'll put on pants if any of them fit."

"plenty of them fit, dweeb." eliot scoffed and jack stuck his tongue out at him, "you still into blueberries?"

"mhm, and bananas."

"blueberry and banana pancakes coming right up!"

jack smiled as he watched eliot leave with kota still in his arms, hearing his daughter chatting with her dad as they made their way to the kitchen, the nephilim getting up and putting on some pants, changing into a cleaner shirt before making his way into the kitchen, finding kota mixing the pancake batter in a bowl with eliot by her side, the two of them already covered in the powdered mix and the kitchen messy as hell.

life was pretty fucking great and jack had a feeling that it was only going to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
